Living for Two
by Kiss of Immortality
Summary: Bella’s parents live in New Mexico. Bella lived with them until she left her family and home in the middle of the night. Taking her money and some clothes. At the age of just 16 she goes back to school with a new name. There she meets bronze hair boy. R
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: **Living for Two

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Bella's parents live in New Mexico. Bella lived with them until she left her family and home in the middle of the night. Taking her money and some clothes she finds herself in Forks. At the age of just 16 she goes back to school with a new name. There she meets bronze hair boy. Please R&R

**Do not own Twilight. Sad but true.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I lied in bed, counting down the minutes until midnight. Counting down the minutes until I had to leave. Tonight was the night I would be leaving. I Isabella Marie Swan will be no more. I pictured my life at the age of 16, a happy girl. But my life was far from happy. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. God, if they only knew how much I love them. And how much I will miss them. I don't want to hurt them but I have to leave. My life here is not one that I would choose now. I can't stay here. I risk too much. People are already starting to notice. I have to protect my family. The only way that I can do that is if I leave. I don't want to destroy the life my parents have built. I will leave. I don't care where I go, just as long as I don't stay here. I cried into my pillow so that I won't wake up my parents. I think back to when it all started. The night of my high school dance. I wanted to go so I did. I just wanted to know how it was like. So I went, after I begged Charlie and Renne to let me go. When I go to the dance everything was amazing. It was Prom. Yeah I know that I was only 16 and prom is for senior not sophomore. But I wanted to go. Now I wish I never did. Life would have been so much easier if I didn't go. I won't be packing my bags and escaping into the night with what little I have.

I called a taxi to pick me up and take me to the Greyhound Station. I didn't know where I was going. I was going to see what busses were still going out at this hour. When the taxi pulled up to the Station, I grabbed my bag and paid the man. I walked through the double doors and sat down next to a couple holding there son. A small smile played on my lips. I sat there for twenty minutes looking around me. I tired to remember the hot smell of the Albuquerque air. New Mexico was hot during the day, but even hotter during the nights. Well that's how I felt. My baby doll shirt was starting to stick to my tummy. I pulled it away from my body without flashing anybody. I had to unbutton my jeans in the taxi. There were hurting me. I really hate that.

It was 12:40am when I got up and went to buy a ticket. I looked at the list that they had and made up my mind to go to some place cold. More clothes the better. I waited in line just for a little while. When it was my turn the lady ask for my name. I knew I could give her a fake. Because they never ask for ID's. I thought of a name quick.

"Lydi Valtazar." I said. It was a name off of a Spanish Soap.

"And where will you be going tonight?" she asked.

"Port Angeles, Washington please." I was scared that she would see right through me but she looked tired and didn't ask questions.

"One way or round trip?"

"One way please." She typed everything into the computer and printed my ticket.

"Do you have any suit cases or a carry-on?"

"I have a carry-on only."

"Your total will be $181.05. There will be three transfers. The bus will leave at 1:40am." She told me as she handed me my tickets. I thanked her and went to go sit down near the couple with the baby boy. I sat there just looking at him. He played with his teddy. He did this for the next ten minutes until he looked down and saw his bottle and some how managed to kick it. The white liquid which I assume would be baby formula, spilled all over the floor. His dad went to the bathroom to get some paper towels while his mother tired to clean what little she could reach with the baby boy in her hands. She looked over at me and smiled.

"This kid is a hand full. Could you hold him for me please?" she asked so sweetly that I just couldn't say no. But that wasn't the only reason why I didn't want to say no. The baby boy had a set of hair that I wanted to run my fingers through. He had this most adorable face that I just wanted to kiss. His eyes were a dark blue. He was just adorable. I wanted to keep him. When his mom hand him over to me I was expecting for him to fight so that he could stay with his mom but he didn't. He came to me with open arms. I held him to my chest. He sat in my lap and rested his head over my left breast, his right hand under my arm and sucked on his left thump. I looked at his face. He was at peace, his innocent face just for me to look at. He fall asleep while his parents cleaned up his mess. I stared at him wondering how someone so small can change ones life. His mom just looked at her soon and smiled. She made no move to take her son. She smiled at me.

"You will be a great mom someday." She said. I held my breath not wanting to cry. I didn't know what to say. Before I could say anything they called all passengers for Port Angeles. I stood up and gently gave her back her son. I smiled at him one last time and left to board my bus. As I sat next to the window on the bus I thought back to what the lady had told me. _"You will be a great mom someday." _"Someday." I told myself. As I held my tummy and rubbed.

* * *

A/N: Otay. I hope you guys like this new story i wrote. please be truthful. I need to know if i should update or give up. please let me know thank you. Please R&R. And you are also more then welcome to read my other stories. Thank you

^_^Betty


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: **Living for Two

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella maybe Pack

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Bella's parents live in New Mexico. Bella lived with them until she left her family and home in the middle of the night. Taking her money and some clothes she finds herself in Forks. At the age of just 16 she goes back to school with a new name. There she meets bronze hair boy. Please R&R

**NOTE:** I will like to thank **StoryOfMyLife001, AngelKitten23, Twilightgurl1917, **and** vampiregurly08.**

**Do not own Twilight. Sad but true.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I held my breath as I stepped off the bus. I was afraid that my parents may have found me because I didn't hide how I looked. Hell, I really didn't think this through; all I wanted was to get out of there. I didn't care where I went, just as long as I was gone. I held onto my carry-on and walked over to a motel near the bus station. Since my carry-on was the only thing I had. I knew I had to go shopping for clothes. Something I hated to do very much. Now shopping for books was better for me. When I reached the motel I asked for a room. The man was against giving me one but I begged and told him I would pay more for the room. So that's what happen. As I made my way to my new room. I saw a sign with a house. It was a two story white house with a Red Chevy truck in the drive way. It was a nice house, looked like a place I would be able to live at peace. The house looked big enough for the two of us. I grabbed the paper and unlocked my room. I closed the door and dragged a chair to the door. I went to the bed and fall asleep.

**Seth's POV**

"Fine. I know I'm only 14, but I can live in this house alone. I don't need someone with me. I'm fine alone." I said. Ever since my father died, my mom and sister couldn't stay in La Push, so they moved to Oregon. I was staying with Jacob and Billy but I knew I couldn't stay with them forever. So with my birthday money I have been saving and also the money that my mom left me I bought a house. Under Billy's name in Forks. So now I'm looking for a roommate who can help with the bills. I posted signs everywhere in La Push, Forks, and Port Angeles.

"Dude. I know you can take care of yourself but my old man is worried about you. He doesn't like Forks that much." Jacob said. He was helping me move what little things I had. Like my clothes and a small air matters.

"I know what you mean. But I can take care of myself. Dude you're older then me but it was I who always woke you up for school. You're lazy." I laughed. I felt like I was taking care of him. I know that he takes care of Billy but it would be nice to be taken care of. We moved the rest of my clothes and some blankets. I looked around the house and how naked it looked. I so didn't want to be alone but I had no choose. Well I do and did. This was my choice.

"Dude, I don't know why I even brought you the truck if you can't drive." Jacob said while looking outside in the drive way. I had bought his Red Chevy truck so that I could have something to learn how to drive in but when Jake tried to show me, I hit his Rabbit, so that was the end of my lessons. He looked like he would have cried. I was scared at the time but now that I think about it, it was funny. But I'm not going to tell Jake that. He may want to kill me.

"K, Seth. I'm going home. I'm getting hungry and you have only food for yourself." he walked out the door and drove away. I closed the front door and went to my air matters and fall asleep.

**Bella's POV**

It was Monday morning when I woke up. I was still at the motel. But today was going to be my last day here. I was going to Forks and check this house out. It looked nice so I wanted to see it for myself. I asked the manger for the taxi number so that I could get to Forks. The cab driver said it would cost me a pretty penny. But I didn't care. I needed a place to stay. I needed a new home for me and my baby who has yet to come. I'm almost four months. I'm freaking 16 years old about to be 17 in three weeks. My tummy is starting to show but only when I wear some tops not all. Like my baby doll shirt. Anyways I'm already scared of what people may think about me when they find out.

They whole way to Forks I was scared of who I will met and what will happen. I wanted some place nice. Someone nice. The cab pulled up to the house, I paid him and got out. I stood on the yard and looked at the white house. If I do end up living here, it will be hard trying to get up the stairs. Its hard enough walking on a flat surface. I trip over my own two feet. I have to watch what I do. I walked up to the front door and knocked but no one was answering. I knocked again but nothing either. So I just sat down on the front porch and pulled out my Ipod from my jean pocket. I need to buy new clothes but I so did not want to buy maternity clothes. I still have the same shirt on so my baby bump wasn't showing. I really don't know how long I just sat there listening to music, because at one point I fall asleep. The next think I remember is some one shacking me.

"Hey lady, Wake up." I heard a boys voice say.

"I'm not old!" I said. He laughed and helped me stand up. He placed his arm around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck. I watched through my tired opened eyes as he reached into his pocket to get his keys. When he unlocked the door, he push it open and reached down to get a good hold of me so that he could carry me through the door, up the stairs, through a room, and placed me on a air matters. I laid there for a little while longer and fall asleep again.

* * *

When I woke up again, I noticed that it was dark outside. I looked around for a clock or something that would tell me what time it was. I was about to get up when a boy walked through the room.

"Oh good, your awake. How are you feeling?" he asked. He was tan, a little short from what I thought he was going to be. Come on, he carried me inside. Or was it someone else who was with him. I really don't know the answer for that question myself. Besides being tan and a little short his hair was some what long. Shorter than mine. His went to his shoulder blades were as mine was at my waist. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white Polo shirt. He had removed his shoes. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm feeling much better thank you." I told him. I sat up on the matters, making sure that I covered my bump. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but what were you doing outside my house?"

"Wait, this is your house. Where are your parents?" I asked. He didn't look older then maybe 15. So could this be his house. Please I'm 16 almost 17 and even I don't have a house. I wish I did, but I don't.

"This **is** my house. And were are your parents?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"My parents died four months ago. I went to Prom with some friends. I wasn't allowed to go but I went anyways. I left through my window. When I came home I noticed their car missing. I didn't think anything of it. They always loved to go out at any given time. So I went through the front door and went to sleep. I was woken up by cops at my front door. They told me my parents died. I cried but not for long. I had to plan their funerals. Anyways to cut everything short I buried my parents and sold the house and cars. I stayed with some friends but I couldn't take it there anymore so I left in the middle of the night. So now I'm here." Most of what I told him was true. I did go to prom. My parents weren't home. And they did go out at any given time. Leaving me behind. But I still loved them.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how it feels to bury a parent. My dad died of a heart attack. My mom and sister moved to Oregon and I bought this house under my best friends dads name. I used his name but my money. Where you here for the ads I put up?" he chanced the subject. I'm glad he did. I didn't want to lie to him. He seemed like such a nice boy. He was sweet, kind, and could take care of himself.

"Yea. That's the reason I was outside of your house." I told him. Turn red remembering what happen when he found me. He laughed noticing my blush.

"Otay then. You can have the master bedroom. The house is really naked. I don't have much, as you will be able to see. This room is mine and is right across yours. So if you need anything just yell and I'll be there. There is only one bathroom and it does not connect to the rooms so you don't have to worry about locking a lot of doors. Just the one to your bedroom if you like. You will need to get a bed and other things for your room. We don't have much food. Just pop-tarts. Sorry I'm poor right now. Most of the money went into buy the house and the Chevy out front. We can move in your things when you want to. So do you have any questions?" I just stared at him. How could he live like this.

"I have one question. What's your name?" I asked. He hit his hand to his forehead and laughed.

"I'm sorry. My name is Seth Clearwater. And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Marie." I gave him my nick name and middle name.

"Otay, cool. Bells do you have any other questions." he asked. I smiled. He called me Bells.

"I just have one." I said. I was thinking about the house being naked and having no food other then pop-tarts. I'm freaking pregnant. I need more food then pop-tarts.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Can I drive? I do have my license and I could go grocery shopping for us and I do have enough money to buy other things for the house. Like beds and stuff. And I am a great cook!" I said. He rubbed the back of his neck thinking.

"I don't know if I should let you I mean you need to save money for college and some of your other things." he said. He looked sad. But I wanted to help him. Hell I was going to live here. I wanted the house to look nice.

"Please?" I begged. I held my hands together and gave him puppy eyes. He caved in when he saw my eyes. He just nodded his head and held his hand out for me. I threw the covers and put on my shoes. I grabbed his hand we walked down stairs to go shopping for the house.

* * *

Three weeks passed every since I moved in with Seth. I met Billy and his best friend Jacob who was very nice. Since it was summer vacation I was able to spend a lot of time with them both. We had gotten everything we could think of for the house. We bought a washer and dryer, plates, bowls, cups, mugs, plants, TVs, beds for the both of us, computers, cable, internet, cell phones, house phone, food, refrigerator, towels, basic things for the house. I had dragged Seth and Jacob to go shopping with me. I really didn't want to but I had no chose I was wearing the same thing over and over again. Seth got tired of it that he lend me his clothes. He was a little bigger then me but that was fine since I was hiding a baby from him. I don't know when I will tell him but I knew it would have to be soon because of all the doctor appointments I would be going to and lets not forget all the baby things I have yet to buy. Even after all the spending we did on the house and my knew clothes, that was nothing but stupid dress and shorts, I still had a lot of money and it was all hiding under the floor boards. I was pulled out of my thinking when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Seth's chin rested on my shoulder while I stood in front of the stove cooking our dinner. Today was that last day of summer. We started school tomorrow and this weekend was my stupid birthday. Glad I didn't tell the boys.

"What's cooking mama?" I didn't tell him how warm it made my heart feel when he called me mama, mom, mommy, or even ma. I was ready to be a mom. I just couldn't wait. But I had Seth and Jake. If and when I tell them and they will be ok with it. I know I will be fine. I would be able to make it through with them by my side.

"I'm making some French toast. You said you wanted breakfast." I told him. He sighed and inhaled my hair. I laughed.

"Do I smell bad."

"No. You smell like my mom." he said.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"No, its good. I just miss her." He moved away to grab some cups and forks. I haven't met Sue but when he called to give her the house and his cell number I had ran down stairs trying to hurry so that we could go out to eat with Jake. I tripped on the last stair and Seth yelled my name and was able to catch me on time. That's when I knew that I had to be more careful because I could hurt my baby. Seth put me on the chair and yelled at me for not being careful. That I could have broken my neck and then who would cook for him. I laughed. But covered my mouth when I saw him stare at me. He grabbed his cell and talked to his mom who yelled at him for yelling at me. So Seth told her everything about me moving in and him buying a house and car. She just wanted to know that we were safe and told us that we stay in our owns rooms. I laughed. But I kept quiet because I didn't want to tell him right then. But Sue was great about everything. She was happy that I was taking care of her son. It went both ways. I had his back and he had mine.

"You can always go see her. Like for Thanksgiving or Christmas." I told him.

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Plus I want to spend the holidays with you in our new home. Jake is jealousy because I get to come home to your cooking and he doesn't. I think I also heard Billy fighting with him saying he wished you were his daughter so you can cook for him everyday so he can died a happy fat man." he laughed. I laughed with him. I really love Seth, Jake, and Billy. They are my family now. I grabbed a plate and served him his dinner. He had sat the table while we were talking. I placed his food in front of him and I went to the fridge to grab my jellybean sandwich. It has been one of my cravings.

"I don't know how you can eat that. It makes me want to gag." he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out and his whole body shivered. I laughed.

"Well I like it so don't worry because you don't have to eat it. Only me thank you very much." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"What's in that jellybean sandwich again?"

"Well, it has strawberry jelly, canned beans, with peanut butter cups." I smiled and took a bit out of my sandwich. Seth made a gagging noises but eat his dinner. We talked more about what was going to happen tomorrow and were I had to go to get my class schedule. Not only that but were to met him so that he could show me around. When we finished eating, I washed the dishes and we went to sleep. I laid in bed thinking of what waited for me tomorrow. Seth would be a sophomore and I would be a junior. I was already scared of the rumors I will hear tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Will update soon love you!

^_^ Betty


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title:** Living for Two

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Bella's parents live in New Mexico. Bella lived with them until she left her family and home in the middle of the night. Taking her money and some clothes she finds herself in Forks. At the age of just 16 she goes back to school with a new name. There she meets bronze hair boy. Please R&R

**Do not own Twilight. Sad but true.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Mom, wake up before we're late on our first day to school. More like you first day, and I have to go back." Seth yelled as he ran into my room. I turned over on my back. Not liking to sleep on my side. I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to face anyone. I wanted to stay home and just be happy and let no one find out about my baby.

"Mommy doesn't want to go to school. She wants to get home schooled. You can join her if you like." I said in third person. He laughed.

"Mom, come on please. We don't have much time. I promise to stay with you all day." he said. batting his pretty dark brown eyes at me. It sounded nice but like hell we would be able to have every class together. I bet we wouldn't have any classes together. Maybe only lunch. If you count that as a class.

"Fine. I'll get up and ready.I don't want to but if i have to." he smiled and ran out the door. I wanted to cry because it won't be long until I would be able to see my baby grow up. I pushed the covers off and went to take a shower. The water was warm and hit my back with heat. It felt like i was being drained of my problems. I started to cry in the shower. Thoughts of fear that someone may all ready know scared me to no end. I wanted nothing more then to hide under a rock and never come out. I held my baby bump and cried some more. I had to tell Seth soon. Because just in the last three weeks my bump got bigger. I didn't look like I was two months, now I looked like the four months that I really was. I couldn't just walk around saying that I was fat. I was 5'3, brown hair to my waist. I wasn't a model or even have a body of a model. I was average. All of these thoughts were giving me a headache. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out the bathroom door and went into my room to change. I grabbed a black lace baby doll dress. It had long selves and it stopped above my knees. It was tight around my chest but not my tummy. You really couldn't tell my baby bump. That's why i love this dress. What I hated was that my breast were growing already. I no longer was a C cup. Now i was a freaking D cup. I made my bed and grabbed my book bag. I closed my door and walked down the stairs. Seth was already eating his left over from last night's dinner. My morning sickness had left me the week I left New Mexico. But I was still careful with what I ate. So I grabbed myself a banana and a tall glass of milk. This Thursday was my first doctors appointment, and Saturday was my birthday. I knew I had to tell Seth soon. More like before Thursday. About the baby, not my birthday.

"Hey mom. What are you thinking?" he asked. looking at me with concern in n his eyes. He got up and placed his dish in the sink. I walked to the sink and washed his plate and my glass. I placed them on dry cloth. I turned around and crossed my hands under my breast. I couldn't cross them over my chest.

"Nothing really. Just my doctors appointment this week." I told him. He smiled at me. He thinks I'm going in for a check up. We walked out the door and he locked behind us. I wanted to get a new car but Seth looked so proud of himself when he looked at the truck that I didn't have the heart to tell him. But knowing, when he finds out about the baby. I know that he will want me to get a new car. But then again there was always a little voice in my head telling me that he wouldn't want anything to do with me or the baby. i know his is not the father but still he is like my brother, or son. We got into the truck and drove all the way to school. Jake and Seth had taken me to the school before so that I could play some football with them and their friends from La Push. They all looked like Jake. Tall and huge. They scared me but i didn't say anything. I thought I was going to die every time one of them made a run for me. But Jake and Seth were always there to block there path towards me. So of course I was making all the touchdowns. I kept falling but I was careful. I had on a pillow around my tummy and a huge jacket. I told them that I was cold.

We made it to the school 15 minutes before the bell rang. I parked the truck in the back near a silver Volvo. I got down from the truck with out flashing anyone that was walking by. Seth walked me to the front office. The whole way there everyone was staring and point.

"This is why I wanted to get home schooled." I whispered to him. He smiled at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He held the door to the front office for me and I walked in. I stood in front of the desk.

"Mrs. Tom, This is Bella Marie. We came to pick up her timetable." Seth said. Mrs. Tom just looked at Seth and gave him my paper. Rude woman! He grabbed them and we walked outside. It was cold and in my haste to get to school I forgot to get my pee coat.

"Looks like we only have lunch together. You have English III 1st block, 2nd block is Pre-Cal, 3rd block Econ, 4th block is your free time, then you have lunch with me, 5th block is Biology II, 6th block is Gym. Wow. Wish I was in gym with you. You tend to fall a lot." I grabbed my timetable from his hand and hit his stomach. He made a face like if he was in pain but then laughed.

"Meet me in front of the library. Or are you going to go hide in the truck until lunch?" I stuck my tongue out at him and walked to my first class. Leaving him laughing. I felt so alone without Seth or Jacob. What made me think that I was going to be able to take care of this baby by myself. I can't stand being alone. I was really kidding myself when I left. I walked into my first class. Since it was the start of a new school year. They didn't make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I would have died if I had to do that. Every other student had gotten their timetable over the mail but I didn't. I was too new, so they didn't have my name in the system. Our teacher was Mr. Love. He passed out the reading list to us. Ever book that was on the list was now in my room. I had to re-buy all my books. Seth and Jake almost had a heart attack from all the books I made them carry. So English was going to be easy.

The bell rang and we already had homework. I made it to my Pre-Cal class, and again I went to go sit in the back. Math really was not my thing but I always passed it with a B so I was ok with that. I pulled out my drawing pad and started to draw the truck. I'm not the best at drawing but Jake and Seth think differently. I was moving my pencil above the drawing pad wondering how I was going to start when a pair of books landed right on top of my notebook. I was able to move my hand in time. I looked up and meet a pair of yellow-gold eyes. She looked at me with eyes that should have killed me right on the spot. Her long blonde hair stopped at her waist. She was beautiful but scary at the same time. She was pale, more then I was. Which I didn't think it was humanly possible.

"You're in my sit." she hissed. I looked around and notice that my class had already finished. I grabbed my things and ran out the door, but on the way out I tripped and fall right into a strong pair of arms. He held me up by my shoulders, so I wouldn't fall right on my face. He looked like he was in shock and pained too. It was weird. He had the same color of hair and eyes. Twins would be my guess. But the difference was that he smiled at me. I felt safe and for once I wasn't scared for my baby. Which is bad. He helped me stand and handed me my book bag that I had dropped.

"Be careful." he told me and walked into the class. I walked out the class and made it in time into my Econ class. I started to feel sick. My stomach started to turn, I knew that stupid feeling. I ran out of class and was able to make it safely to the bathroom to throw-up everything I had in my stomach. I thought I was done with the whole morning sickness. How the hell am I going to hide this from Seth. There was no way really. I had to tell him one way or another. I don't think he would hate me. Would he? I mean we really don't know each other. I am lying to him almost all the time. My parents are still alive. He doesn't know I'm pregnant. I have all of my savings under the floor boards of my bed. I hate this so badly.

I sat there on the tile floor thinking. I stayed there until lunch not wanting to face anyone. I heard the girls whisper but I didn't care. I didn't want to see anyone. When the bell rang I got up and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to the library not really in the mood to be around anyone. I waited, looking for Seth, when I saw the blonde boy who saved me from killing my baby. He looked bummed out too, and for some reason that made me laugh. He wasn't walking alone. He was with a short girl, maybe my height. She was pale just like him and had the same yellow-gold eyes. She looked more like a model then a student. So did he and the other blonde girl. She had black hair, short. She looked like a kid on a sugar high.

"Bella." Seth called out from behind of the blonde boy. He looked at me smiled. I didn't want to be mean so I smiled back. The short elf waved at me. I waved back.

"Hey Bella. I see you have met the Cullen's." he said. He sounded out of breathe.

"No. not really. There was a blonde girl who hates me for sitting in her chair. The blonde boy saved me from falling on my face, and elf just said hi to me." I told him. He laughed and put his arm over my shoulder. He was getting bigger. Over the three weeks he started to just grow taller and more muscle. Just like my tummy. with out the tall and muscle.

"Bella, don't call Alice a elf. She may kill you." he said as we made our way to the lunch tables laughing.

"Ok. I will call her fairy." I told him. He through his head back and laughed. We got our tray of food and went to sit down.

"So who are the Cullen's? Were they the only ones?" I asked picking at my pizza taking the cheese off.

"There are five of them Jasper, your savior, is a senior, then Alice, your fairy, is a junior, Rosalie, the one who hates you, is a senior, then you have not met Emmet, he is a senior, and then there is Edward, he is a junior." he told me.

"Wow. Your really informed huh?" I asked him. He just smiled.

"I have been at this school longer then you." he said taking a huge bite out of his pizza.

"But I thought that you moved into the house over the summer." I said. I remembered this morning he said some about going back not starting over like me.

"I did. But I was still going to school here. Jacob would always drive me up here. I didn't want to go to school on the Rez. Everyone was acting different. Always saying 'sorry for your lose' I got tired of it. So did mom and Leah. That's why they left."

"Seth. There is something I have to tell you. But I can't do this here." I said. I was going to tell him the truth. The whole truth. I didn't want to keep lying to him. When he talked about his family he always got this sad look on his face and I hated it.

"What is it mama." he smiled "You know you can tell me anything." I smiled. God I hated myself so much right now. His smile fell. "Mom. Is it that bad?"

"I'm so sorry Seth." I got up and ran out the cafeteria. I ran to the truck. My hormones were getting to me. And him calling me mom was not helping at all. I got into the truck and left. I went straight home. I stayed in the truck and cried. I hated this. I didn't want this life. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be with my friends. I wanted to be able to do whatever I wanted to do. But I can't. I can't do whatever I want. I can't eat whatever I want. I have to do what is best for my baby. It's not my baby's fault that this happen to me. It was his father's fault. And it was mine for going there in the first place. I blame myself. It's all my fault.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

She ran out the cafeteria. And that pissed me off. How could she just leave me hanging like that. I ran after her but she didn't hear me calling. I stood out in the rain. If Bella wasn't careful, she could get into an accident. I turn back to the cafeteria, but the Cullen's where standing there. They all wear different faces. Like if an a way they knew what was going on. Or didn't know what to make of her. I decided to run after Bella to see what I had done. But I didn't know why all this hate and anger was getting to me now.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I quickly ran around the house packing all of my things. It was more like the clothes on my back and some food. I put everything into a bag. I ran upstairs falling on my hands with both feet on the ground. So I was only hurting my hands. The tears in my eyes were not helping. I really couldn't see what was going on. I went right under my bed to get the money that I hide. I grabbed some also to leave for Seth. I ran down the stairs with another bag and Seth was in the doorway looking like a wet dog. He was breathing heavy.

"Seth. Did you run all the way?" I asked.

"What the hell do you think? That I was just going to stay there? Did you think I was going to let you get away? What the hell are you thinking Bella? Where the hell are you going? Why are you leaving me?" with every word he said his whole body started to shake. He started to walk towards me. And it started to scary me. He wasn't my Seth anymore.

"Seth. Please stop. Your scaring me." I begged. I couldn't stop the tears that were rolling fast down my face. He kept walking toward me until my back hit the wall. I was trapped. I dropped my bags and reached for Seth's face.

"Seth please. Look at me. I'll stay, just please calm down." I tried to stay calm. He fall on his knees and rested his head on my tummy. I ran my fingers trough his hair. He cried, repeating over and over 'don't leave me'. We stayed like that for some time until my baby kicked Seth's cheek. He stopped his and slowly looked up at me.

"Mom. Are you pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for updating late. I have busy days with work and trying to find a second job. My sister is pregnant. So I'm going crazy here. This story is Edward and Bella, Not Bella and Seth. Just in case you are all wondering. Seth is still act a age were he wants his mom but also wants to stay in a place where he can have his friends and memories. He sees Bella as his mom because she is there with him. So she is in a mother because she soon will be a mother..........Next Chapter Seth will find out what happen to Bella. Hope you are all liking my story. Please Read and Review.**

**On another note I made some changes to Chapter 1 and 2. So if you want to go back and read them you are more then welcome to. Also if you have any stories you want me to check out. I would be happy to. I don't have time to find anything. So until next time I update. See yall soon.  
**

^_^Betty


	4. AN

November 18, 2012

Hello Everyone, I have missed you all dearly. I have not updated in what seems like 3 to 4 years. I am sorry if you thought this was an update, as you can see it is not. I have been really busy in life. I have messed up many times. I made many mistakes. However, I did some rights. I went back to a vocational school, finished a year later. I got job working at a baby store for a year and a half. Where I found out my baby sister was prego with a baby girl. I also found out that my "friends" were fake a$$ es. So as you can see a lot of drama. However it does not stop there. My sisters baby daddy was being an a$$ to the point that my family had to move states not cities. So I myself moved to San Diego. I was in TJ almost every weekend. Then a year later after finishing another year of vocational year I moved to Oregon with my family; where I am now attending Community College, and I am on my second term first year.

So that is a little background on my life. If you still are reading this thank you. Also I am sorry again. But I do have good news. My fall term ends on Dec. 6 a day after my 23rd birthday. I have a full month to write and edit and update. My goal is two chapters each story and also my new my user name will be **Kiss of Immortality. **The reason is that I thought I forgot the password for this user name so I had to make a whole new login. I will still use the same e-mail just a different username. So I will be doing some editing…more like a lot on both profiles. If you have any questions, rants, happy memories or just want someone to share your day or problems message me. I don't bite and I will listen….ok read and reply. Have a nice night/day.

~*~Betty~*~


End file.
